


Pět stránek kapitána Leviho, podle Erena

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Našla jsem svůj první příběh na SnK!!<br/>Jsem sice multishiper, ale fanoušek Ereri rozhodně nejsem, takže celkem zírám.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pět stránek kapitána Leviho, podle Erena

_Kdyby měl Eren shrnout Leviho, asi by řekl, že zná jeho pět stránek._

_A nejspíš by i dodal, že jako jediný._

 

**Eren vyběhl ze stájí a co nejrychleji zamířil k Levimu.**

**Ačkoliv nerada, ho Mikasa informovala, že se má ihned dostavit ke kapitánovi.**

 

_První stránka - Kapitán Levi je bezpochyby tím nejsilnějším vojákem jakého lidstvo má._

_Tohle ví každý a nikdo o tom nepochybuje._

_Levi už nesčetněkrát dokázal svou sílu a odhodlání._

_Všichni nebo alespoň většina, se ho snaží dohnat, ale hlavně překonat._

 

**"Kapitáne, volal jste mě?" zeptal se Eren ve dveřích Leviho bytu.**

**Sotva zvedl nohu, aby překročil práh, odskočil Levi od okna, u kterého doteď stál a jedním trefným kopnutím srazil Erena k zemi.**

 

_Druhá stránka - Kapitán Levi je snad jediný člověk, který má nejlíp mířenou ránu._

_Pokud šlo o 'výchovný' pohlavek nebo o kopnutí do hlavy._

_Obzvlášť pokud šlo o Erenovu hlavu.._

_O téhle stránce ví všichni, ale ne všichni ji okusily._

_Těmhle lidem Eren opravdu závidí._

 

**"Idiote! Co si myslíš, že děláš?!" vyštěkl Levi.**

**Eren se posadil, aniž by stáhl ruce z hlavy. "Ale, pane.. Chtěl jste abych přišel.."**

**"To ano, ale jsi neuvěřitelně špinavý." odsekl Levi.**

**"Omlouvám se. Uklízel jsem ve stájích, když mi řekli, že mě hledáte."**

**"Jdeme!" zavrčel Levi.**

 

_Třetí stránka - Kapitán Levi je definitivně jediný člověk posedlí úklidem._

_Doslova chorobně závislý na čistotě._

_Tohle je stránka o které neví každý. Pouze ti co žijí v jeho okolí._

_A hlavně ti, které nutil uklízet._

_Eren nikdy nepochopil, kde se v něm bere to nutkání uklízet, ale na druhou stranu to vlastně vědět ani nechtěl._

 

**"P-pane.. Já to zvládnu sám." zkusil to znovu Eren.**

**"Sklapni a nemel sebou." zamračil se Levi.**

**Eren zavřel oči, když mu začala téct pěna z vlasů do obličeje.**

**Seděl ve vaně s vodou po pas, zatímco Levi seděl na okraji vany za jeho zády.**

**Levi měl nohy ve vodě, zatímco umýval Erena.**

**Vydrhl jeho tělo a teď už mu zbývali jenom vlasy.**

**"Pane.."**

**"Erene. Pokud nemáš rád svůj život, tak pokračuj." řekl vážně Levi.**

 

_Čtvrtá stránka - Kapitán Levi je jeden z nejděsivějších lidí na světě._

_A jak je většině známo, on své výhružky vždy splní._

_Raději naštvat hejno titánů, než naštvat Leviho._

_Stačí, že se na někoho jen zamračí a dotyčný už ví že skončí špatně._

_Ne že by se teda Levi nějak extra často usmíval._

_Takže možná ne nejděsivější, ale nejzamračenější..._

_Tohle by se mu nikdo neodvážil říct nebo třeba jen naznačit._

 

**"Omlouvám se, kapitáne." šeptl Eren.**

**Levi se natočil za sebe a přitáhl si k sobě kýbl s čistou vodou.**

**"Doufám, že máš zavřené oči." řekl klidným hlasem Levi, než vylil vodu Erenovy na vlasy.**

**Místo překvapeného vyjeknutí ze sebe Eren dostal neurčitý zvuk.**

**Levi odložil kýbl. Poté chytil Erenovu hlavu a zaklonil ji dozadu.**

**Eren tiše pozoroval Leviho podmračený obličej.**

**Levi dvěma prsty opatrně přejel po Erenově čele v místech kam ho kopnul.**

**Eren pochopil jeho výraz, což mu vykouzlilo úsměv na tváři.**

**Levi se po chvíli ticha sklonil a políbil Erena na rty.**

 

_Pátá stránka - Kapitán Levi je (přes to všechno) laskavý člověk._

_Eren si je jistý, že tuhle stránku zná jen on._

_Přes všechno co Mikasa tvrdí, Eren ví, že je Levi starostlivý a dokáže být laskavý._

_Přestože ho skopne k zemi, tak se skloní, aby zkontroloval vážnost zranění._

_Pokud je to vážné, postará se o něho._

_Pokud to není vážné, tak mu přidá, aby se o něho mohl postarat._

_Přes všechno co Mikasa tvrdí, Eren ví, že Levi má city a ví jak je opětovat._

 

**"Mhm.." zaskučel Eren lapající po dechu.**

**"Už buď ticho." šeptl tiše Levi mezi polibky, než je schoval pod dekou.**


End file.
